Electrical stirrups may be employed to connect tap lines from live (or “hot”) high voltage electrical transmission lines to other devices, such as a transformer. The use of such stirrups avoids making a connection directly to the transmission line and, thus, prevents damage to the transmission line as the result of arcing between the transmission line and the tap line extending from the other device. Stirrups may be connected to a transmission line by a crimped connection, by bolting, by spring clips, etc. Tap lines may be connected to the stirrup using a stirrup connector.